The Adventures of the Neo Organization
by Renegadecat
Summary: A madcap collection of stories about the girls of the Neo Organization, a group that forms after Second Chance to Love. Join the Neo Organization in all their zany and not so zany adventures! Rated T for strong language!
1. When We Meet For the First Time

**Raxe and Xulna are plotbunny characters created by me and another friend. While they hardly interact with the other Organization XIII Characters while they're in the actual organization they play a semi small role in their lives during the time of my first story SCTL and a main role in the lives of their children. This story is how Raxe first came into the Organization and met her partner Xulna. It's not my favorite piece of work but I do enjoy it for the purposes of the dialogue and budding friendship we see between the two women. All things considered this might be termed AU and very OC (being that Raxe and Xulna are obviously mine and my friends) But I think it adds a different spin on the story as a whole. Please enjoy and if you feel gracious enough comment! BTW Xemnas and Xigbar aren't mine...but the plot is and so are Raxe and Xulna!**

**When We Meet For the First Time**

In the beginning there was darkness.

She opened her eyes to find herself curled on the damp floor of a dark room. She could hear water drumming somewhere in a far corner and somehow the rhythm was familiar to her but she could not place it. She slowly sat up, shivering violently in the cold room, her quivering fingers biting into her water-slicked arms as she hugged herself tightly for warmth. She didn't recognize her surroundings and her dripping hair clung desperately to her frigid face. Suddenly a piercing light invaded her eyes and with a shout of pain she curled back into a ball again, whimpering at the sudden invasion.

"Not what I had expected but I suppose that can be worked on," a deep, authoritative voice mocked her.

"She's the last one right?" Another voice demanded.

"Yes, the last one. I think sixteen is a rather attractive number if I do say so myself," the first voice sniffed arrogantly. "It was quite a find actually; she was dying right when I came upon her."

That's right…she'd been dying, she remembered the pain in her chest the numbness in her arms. Quickly she slapped a hand to her chest and waited. Nothing. She began to panic, her quiet whimpers of fright echoing in the large room.

"I think she's awake," the second voice informed the first.

"About time…" the first sounded bored. When she opened her eyes to the adjusted light she found herself sitting before two men. One had hair whiter than snow and a cruel expression on his face. The other looked disinterested and sported a patch across one eye and several scars.

"Hey look her ears are pointy," the second one pointed out. Absently she lifted a shaking hand to feel. Indeed the tips of her ears were pointy and she also noticed, with disturbing clarity how bad her eyesight was. "Here," the man with the eye patch handed her a pair of glasses that she tentatively donned, the world around her became infinitely clearer. "Ready?" he asked stepping away.

Before she could ask what he was speaking about she was knocked to the side by an incredible force. With a feeble scream she slid across the floor and quickly shot to her feet, only to be knocked down again.

"Perhaps I spoke too quickly…" the white haired man shrugged. She was scared, cold, wet and disoriented, how dare he make judgments while she was in this condition? From the corner of her eye she saw movement and with moves that seemed inborn and flawless she leapt from the ground, twirled in the air and landed on the other side of the white monster. It spun around and with renewed vigor launched itself towards her. With a sweep of her arm a large white sheet of paper wrapped around the monster and squeezed it, but it was more than able to slice it's way through. Thinking quickly she leapt away again, this time frantically gesturing for something, anything.

"Think of a weapon!" Another voice called to her from above. "Anything you can use!"

What did she know how to use?

"Xulna stay out of this!" the white haired man shouted. She knew how to use fans, but she couldn't use just any fan for this monster, she needed something like a sword. Ah! She got it. She began to concentrate on the weapon she needed and with a flurry of shredded paper the harisen formed. She took it quickly and with surprising speed engaged the strange monster. With several well aimed hits it exploded into wisps of darkness and she found herself standing alone again, still trying to comprehend what happened. But it proved to be a mistake as several more of the white monsters rose up and surrounded her.

"I got this!" the same voice said from above as a woman with long, dark purple hair landed beside her and swayed. "Hey kiddo!" she grinned.

"Hi!" her voice was tentative and troubled. Suddenly the woman summoned a large hammer and with one swing decimated the white monsters around them.

"XULNA! I told you to stay out of this!" The white haired man screamed as he approached them. She hid behind the one named Xulna, clutching her harisen in one hand and the woman's cloak in the other.

"Oh come on, her element is paper, there's no way she can be an effective solo fighter…" the one name Xulna was bitching at him. She peeked over at the other man and saw him motion to her the way one might motion to a stray kitten, in his hand also materialized a medium sized stuffed animal that looked more like a monster from a nightmare. With her curiosity peaked she started heading over, hand still firmly attached to Xulna's cloak so naturally the taller woman was forced to come with her, however, without missing a beat she continued to bitch at the white haired man.

"Hi!" he smiled when she faced him.

"Hi!" she smiled shyly. "What's that?" she whispered, looking at the thing in his hand.

"Oh this?" he asked, handing her the stuffed animal. "It's a giraffe…well a heartless giraffe, I found it in one of the shops the other day, I bought it for my lover but I think you should have it!" he tried to communicate. The girl looked down at the giraffe and then clutched its warm body into her cold one.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, before sticking one of the giraffe's ears into her mouth.

"I'm Xigbar, the Freeshooter, Number II to some," he explained. "What's your name?"

She shook her head, she didn't know what her name was, she didn't have a heartbeat and she was more than confused about the events around her. She gripped her harisen tightly while the other hand twisted further into Xulna's cloak.

"Well how about I give you a name, would you like that?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, deciding that being a given a name couldn't hurt; after all, she didn't have one to begin with. "We'll call you Number XVI Raxe, the Origami Acrobat." She looked at him for a moment, thinking about it, she liked how it sounded and from what she'd experienced earlier there might be some acrobatic history in her past. She nodded with another shy smile. "What's Origami?" she then asked, the thought coming upon her.

"Origami?" Xigbar looked down at her puzzled, "It's paper folding, you don't know how to fold paper?" he asked.

Raxe shrugged and turned to Xulna when she started laughing at him. "Old dude, give the kid a break, she just got here, she probably hasn't realized that she's not actually dead." She smirked as she gently disentangled Raxe's hand from her coat. "Let's leave these two old foggies behind and I'll show you what you need to know!" Xulna started singing then, something unfamiliar and out of tune as she led Raxe away.

"Ugh! I can't believe her!" the white haired man said to Xigbar. Xigbar however laughed and turned away to head up the stairs. "What's so funny Xigbar?" he demanded.

"I don't know…I guess I'm just daydreaming again," he smiled.

"Ever since you and Number IX began to share nocturnal domesticity you've been in a horribly good mood." The other snapped.

"Blame Demyx I suppose then," he shrugged. The voices faded and when Raxe looked back over her shoulder again to see them they were gone.

"Alright kiddo, so your name is Raxe is it?" Xulna asked as they entered a brightly lit hallway. Three doors faced them and Xulna automatically went to one marked XV and opened it.

"What do those letters mean?" Raxe asked quietly as she followed the motioning Xulna into the room.

"Oh that means fifteen, it's my number, yours is sixteen and it's like this," here Xulna went over to a desk where she picked up a pen and wrote with a flourish the letters XVI. "Congratulations by the by, you're the last member of our organization, though if you ask me it's just a bunch of bullshit," she shrugged.

"Why are you congratulating me?" Raxe asked as she wearily sat down in a chair, afraid that her soaked clothes would ruin the bed. The harisen had vanished and now she clutched the giraffe into her chest, using both her shaking hands.

"It's a very exclusive club…thingie…anyway only the strongest are inducted but we'll have to wait for a bit I guess, they want to see if we really are strong," Xulna shrugged.

"Why don't I have a heart?" Raxe suddenly asked, still clutching her giraffe like a life preserver.

"None of us do, it makes us who we are." Xulna shrugged as if it didn't matter to her one way or the other.

"What are we then?" Raxe demanded.

"Technically we're Nobodies, literally, I suppose we can be whatever we want. We have no moral obligations or emotional ties to anything or anyone, which really if you think about it means that we can cause a massive coup and take over the organization ourselves…" Xulna began to muse.

"I want to go home." Raxe murmured as she started crying. She was cold, confused and scared.

"Hey now kiddo don't cry!" Xulna started fussing over her. "Look, let's get you out of those clothes okay? I'm sorry I didn't notice before!" she tugged Raxe up and gently took her giraffe and set it on the bed before she led her to the bathroom. "See look, a nice bathroom, take a hot shower alright kiddo, I'll get some nice clothes for you!" she encouraged as she left and shut the door. The bathroom was white from top to bottom and enough light came in one window to almost make it blinding. She examined the taps for a second before turning them on and quickly peeled off her soaking wet clothes. Raxe slowly inched her way into the shower stall and let out a hiss of pain as the scalding water burned into her pale flesh before it started soothing the cold from her aching joints. She noticed a short bench inside the stall and carefully dragged it forward so that it remained under the spray of water and slowly sat down.

Cold water ran out of her hair and was replaced by hot and the delicious feelings of heat and relaxation began to creep into her body and mind. She almost fell asleep but she quickly caught herself and turned off the water. As she slid open the shower door she noticed that the mirror wasn't as foggy as it should have been and a quick look to the now open window told her why. Xulna had probably come back in while she was dozing and done it.

Raxe began to examine her reflection slowly; her hair was short and a lighter shade of Xulna's. She briefly wondered if that was some sort of sign. Her eyes were also a very curious shade of grey, funny thing is that she thought they were darker than that. Sighing she firmly wrapped a soft warm towel around her body and opened the door.

"Oh good you're alive!" Xulna exclaimed as she bounced off the bed. "I got your clothes here, I hope you don't mind but I just found them in your wardrobe next door!" she chattered endlessly as she pointed out the various articles of clothing. Raxe nodded absently as she fingered the soft material of the black jacket. "What's up?" Xulna suddenly asked, stopping mid chat.

"I thought I saw these cloak's once before," Raxe shrugged as she looked around nervously.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm going to change…" Raxe glared at her.

"So? Change!" Xulna motioned.

"I'm not going to do it in front of you!" Raxe practically shrieked in outrage. She gathered all the articles of clothing and fled back inside the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Look Raxe! I'm sorry alright? I'll be more respectful of your personal space!!" Xulna shouted through the door as Raxe quickly dressed herself. Her black pants were skintight across her calves but she noticed that they were very flattering for her figure as she belted them and slipped a stark white tank top over her torso. She hopped around for a few moments as she slipped on her boots and discovered why her pants were so tight around her calves. They slipped perfectly inside the large, knee-high boots. She laced them quickly before grabbing her jacket and slipping it on. The zipper began about four and half inches above her knee and ended just above the white hem of her tank, showing off plenty of her neck and cleavage. The gloves she put on last, unsure of what they were meant for, but when in Rome…

When she finally emerged Xulna was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "You good?" she asked without looking towards her.

"I'm good," Raxe confirmed with an apologetic tone of voice.

"Good, I'm starving, let's go get some grub!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and ran out the door. "Hurry up Raxe or I'm going to leave you behind!" she shouted.

And that was how Raxe began her endless task of trying to keep up with her superior.


	2. Cleaning Up the Mess

**Another Raxe and Xulna story, this time with more members of the Neo Organization thrown in. For those of you who might be wondering, many of these stories take place after Hearts, Stars and Automobiles. (I'll indicate which ones aren't when they get posted). Now I know it's a large jump from the first story to this one and through that time Raxe's personality has changed drastically, she's no longer the shy and quiet one, in fact she takes over Xulna's previous role as the mouthy one. Though Xulna often throws in her two cents. So enjoy **

**Cleaning Up the Mess**

Xori went flying across the room faster than you could say "Holy Crap!" Opposite of her stood a smaller woman with short, light purple hair and pointy ears. She smirked menacingly and pushed up her small round glasses. It was amazing how innocent she looked when she was wearing them. Groaning, Xori stood and limped back into the circle of light that serves as their battlefield.

"See, I told you not to underestimate me," the girl was saying. Xori decided that now was a good time to strike and drew her katana with deadly skill. But before she could cut into her superior the girl had vanished, jumping high into the air and landing effortlessly behind. Hadn't Baxtthia warned her that Raxe was an acrobat? Hadn't Xalenn said that Raxe was more powerful than she let on. Hadn't Raxe herself warned her not to underestimate her?

"Stirke!" Raxe shouted from behind. Xori shouted out in pan as several small sheets of paper sailed by her, expertly slicing through her exposed skin and clothing. Raxe was standing on the other side of the circle, a large, body length fan unfurled and another smirk on her face. "Ready to give up?" she asked sweetly. She snapped the fan shut and Xori watched with morbid fascination as it transformed into her harisen. She was bleeding and tired from trying to catch Raxe, she knew now that it was a mistake to assume that the flighty Superior was weak.

"Yes," Xori hissed though her pride stung considerably. Raxe seemed to relax entirely at her confession and approached her.

"Don't be too sore about it, I kicked Baxtthia's ass once too," she whispered conspiratorially as she walked into the darkness.

* * *

"XORI-CHAN!" Xulna shouted as the two women emerged from the lower levels of Oblivion Castle. The taller woman proceeded to cling to the stoic warrior and snuggled her cheek.

"Xulna how many times have I told you?" and with that Xori grabbed Xulna by the upper arm and tossed her away, drawing her katana quickly. "Do not act so familiar with me," she hissed. Xulna looked petulant as usual until Raxe flicked a paper ball at Xori's face.

"Don't take it too bad Xully, she's just pissy because I kicked her ass down in the dungeon."

"I told you not to mess with her!" Paxri shouted from the table as she read a stolen newspaper. Xulna stood to her feet and dusted off her cloak.

"Well, now that that's over I suppose we should get to cleaning the castle, where's the new girl?" Xulna demanded.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to clean this whole stupid castle!" Paxri complained as she closed her newspaper and stood from the table.

"Well like it or not we've got to clean it up so we might as well get started," Xulna ordered, exercising her rank as a superior. "Besides, the faster we get this place clean the faster Raxe and I can go up and help Baxtthia with her assignment and we all know how much you ladies want us gone…" she sang with a pointed look in Xori's direction. "Now…the new girl? Where is she?"

"Oh, she's in her room, I don't think she's really into this whole "Nobody" thing…" Xyma chimed in as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Well, I'll go talk to her, Raxe why don't you get the girls together and we'll start at the bottom and work our way up!" Xulna instructed. Then she vanished in a wisp of darkness.

"Well you heard her to the dungeons!" Raxe shouted, clapping her hands loudly to get the others moving.

* * *

Xulna knocked on the door before she entered but wasn't shocked when she had to dodge a flying vase. "Look, I know this is all a bit odd…" she began.

"GET OUT! I don't want to talk to anyone!" Simaxe screamed at her.

"That is perfectly understandable however-," Xulna dodged another flying object and sighed. "Look, sit down!" she barked. Simaxe dropped the book she was about to hurl and sat quickly on the bed. "Good girl, now, as I was saying it's perfectly understandable that you're angry. Xalenn didn't exactly ask you when she more than likely ripped out your heart and then had the extreme nerve to demand you swear allegiance to her BUT! I promise we're not all mega-bitches like her!" Xulna added brightly. Simaxe continued to glare at her. "Listen, as your superior I have to tell you that you've got to get over it. You're a Nobody now, you don't have feelings and you certainly have no grounds for being so pissed off!" she began to lecture like the good Superior she was.

"Whatever, I don't want to be here and you can't make me enjoy it!" Simaxe growled.

"Well that's all well and good but just so you know I'm going to have to kill you," Xulna shrugged as she began to distort the room. Simaxe accordingly, panicked.

"WAIT!! I changed my mind!!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet.

"I thought you might!" Xulna smirked. "Now I suppose I should explain how things work around here…"

* * *

Meanwhile Raxe, Xori, Xyma and Paxri were finishing up in the farthest room of the lowest dungeon.

"Why the hell are we even cleaning down here?" Xyma bitched as she tossed the cleaning rag into the bucket and stood to her feet. The room fairly sparkled with cleanliness and smelt of lemon and pine.

"Um…because Xalenn said to clean the whole castle, and she scares the hell out of me so we're cleaning the whole castle!" Raxe answered sarcastically.

"You know what I don't get?" Xyma popped up in her unusually high pitched voice (honestly everyone thought it made her sound like a doll)

"What's that Xyma?" Paxri asked as the four girls headed into the next room to start cleaning.

"Well, Raxe and Xulna were made before any of us, even before the Superior, so why aren't they running the Neo Organization?" she asked. Three distinct gasps echoed around her and Raxe didn't hesitate to slap a sheet of paper over her mouth.

"Are you a moron? If you say something like that you're gonna get us all killed!" Xori hissed. Xyma looked embarrassed and tugged the paper from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering! I didn't mean any disrespect, you won't tell will you?" she whispered worriedly.

"Well no, just don't say it again!" Raxe warned her, darting a look here and there to make sure Xalenn hadn't randomly shown up. She picked up a broom and began to uncover the meticulous white marble floors. "Well, at least this place is well made…" she said after a few minutes of silence.

"True, we'll be lucky if it stands up to the encroaching darkness." Xori added.

"We've set up barriers for that, we learned a long time ago!" Raxe smiled mysteriously. What she failed to mention however was that she and Xulna had found Vexen's old lab and had poured over all his notes on the matter. It was only a small switch they needed to flip to ensure maximum protection. Raxe suddenly wondered where Xulna was.

"Alright girls, here we are, look who I have with me!" Xulna smiled as she pointed to a still shy Simaxe. Her green hair was twisted up into a sloppy bun and her eyes were vainly focuses on the dirty floor under her feet. "Did I miss anything?" Xulna asked brightly.

"Nah, here take a broom!" Raxe said as she tossed Xulna her broom and grabbed a mop. "Hey Simaxe, you and Paxri can dust the walls off. I think there's like two more rooms to do and then we can go upstairs!" she added cheerfully. Collectively, the rest groaned.

* * *

That night, precisely fifteen minutes after Xulna had snuggled into her covers after a long day and evening of cleaning the basement rooms she heard Raxe sneak into her room and crawl into bed next to her. She waited for the other Nobody to situate herself before turning over and looking at her.

"You know, I hate this huge bed." She muttered.

"Yeah but technically you only have to sleep in half of it because I sleep in the other half!" Raxe pointed out.

"I wish you'd sleep in your own room for once!" Xulna sighed.

"I can't you know that!" Raxe sighed.

"I hate the dark!" Xulna finished for her. It was the same answer every time she complained. But really, she didn't mind too much, Raxe had been doing this since the day she arrived at the Organization. The very first night after her introduction she had crawled into bed with Xulna and had done it ever since. "The girls are gossiping about us you know!" she tried.

"Let them talk, we know we're just friends!" Raxe yawned as she cuddled with a foot and a half long heartless giraffe plushie that Xigbar had given to her.

"I can't believe you still have that thing…" Xulna sighed as she propped her head in her hand to look down at Raxe.

"I still can't believe he gave it to me!" Raxe giggled. "It was kinda funny though if you think about it. It's like some perverted old man trying to catch a kid or something!" she laughed. Xulna laughed with her and settled down next to her again. "Xyma asked why we weren't running the show." She suddenly whispered.

Xulna couldn't help the sarcastic bark of laughter that she had to smother with her pillow. "Wow, well I'll never say that she's an airhead again!" she sighed. "But, I do wonder if we're doing the right thing to ourselves, I mean…in the end it's for the greater good but are we trying to redeem ourselves?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't see it as redeeming ourselves, we never damned ourselves to begin with, besides that one guy said that he's seen something like us before, in that Riku guy right? Light and Dark together?"

"Xemnas said we were two halves of a whole heart though, so what does that mean?" Xulna grouched with a yawn. "That's why he wanted us."

"And why we work so well together, but I don't understand how two people can be the same halves of a whole heart…it doesn't make sense…," Raxe shrugged as she pulled the covers up more.

"It's too late to think about that stuff and tomorrow we have to clean more of the castle, you know I think Simaxe might be a good fighter when the time comes." Xulna quipped.

"But it's not Simaxe we need to fight…I heard Demyx had a baby boy." She suddenly said.

"He'll have girls too…the plan is going as assumed it would Raxe, so just go to sleep and let's not worry about it right now, we have to get up to Baxtthia to help with the mission."

"And by mission you mean screw hers up?" Raxe asked darkly.

"Go to sleep!" Xulna groused as she tossed a smaller pillow at her bedmate. Though each fell silent and thought the other was asleep on their side of the bed, they both lay awake deep into the night thinking about their lives and what the future held in store for them.


	3. Of Theories and Filing Cabinets

**Third story, this one obviously takes place long before HS&A. This story actually occurs shortly after Raxe and Xulna leave the World that Never Was. Yes, Raxe is afraid of the dark, no, she and Xulna are not lovers! Actually they share the same relationship that Axel and Roxas share in KH2 if we follow the original dialogue of the game and not read anything into it. Raxe's theory is actually my own personal theory (and by personal theory I mean the one I use when I write my nifty stories to make them make sense XD) Enjoy **

**Of Theories and Filing Cabinets**

The fortress was empty.

"So this is Castle Oblivion?" Raxe queried as she wandered around the dimly lit entry way.

"Indeed." Baxtthia answered as she glided past the smaller Nobody with an air of evident disdain. Raxe stuck her tongue out at the blonde and turned her attention to Xulna who was also staring at their new surroundings. "I have to say that it was good luck I found you two so soon after your departure from the World That Never Was." Baxtthia began again. "Even if you two lack certain refinement."

"Yeah well when you live in a basement all your life that tends to happen to you." Xulna snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"Well let's just make sure that you know your place," Baxtthia muttered as she turned to face them. "I'm your Superior you understand? You will follow my orders and mine alone!"

"Oh? You think it's that easy to demand our allegiance?" Raxe hissed as she summoned her harisen. "Our allegiance is to ourselves! So you'd better rethink your next demand."

Baxtthia glared at Raxe but hadn't been able to hide her surprise as the smaller woman's vehemence.

"Raxe, not right now." Xulna ordered offhandedly. With a glance back and reassuring nod Raxe's weapon vanished in a flutter of paper.

"Hmph." Was all Baxtthia said on that matter, though she quickly reevaluated her opinion of these two women. She thought it would be easy to gain their trust and convince them to follow her, but she realized now that the only reason they were here with her now is because they chose to be. Xemnas must have had a hell of a time controlling them.

"So it's just us three?" Xulna asked as she came to stand by Baxtthia, Raxe not far behind but sticking her nose into every nook and cranny that presented itself.

"Yes, but I want to change that…you see I have a confession to make…" here Baxtthia smirked dangerously. "My heart is running around mucking things up…I suspect that it's already found hearts to give to most of the Organization members."

"How do you know what your heart is doing?" Raxe demanded from behind them, her voice echoing in the empty hall.

"I just do." Baxtthia snapped irritably, refusing to share her secret with the troublemaking acrobat. "Anyway many of the former Organization members have already received hearts. I want to bring them back."

"That's it? That's your master plan? Reinitiate the old members of Organization XIII?" Xulna demanded. "Xemnas will simply kill you once we bring him back, you do know that right?"

"No he won't because he'll realize who it was that brought him back and that his purpose will be to serve me and do what I say." Baxtthia argued.

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense," Raxe mocked from ahead of them where she was looking into another room. "Can't argue with that logic!"

Baxtthia growled menacingly as Xulna erupted into peals of laughter as Raxe slid her irritated gaze in her direction. "Listen Baxy if you really think this plan is gonna work, fine, we'll go along with it, but we won't go quietly. You may be our superior by sheer number of years you've been alive, but you're not stronger than us, so just remember that at any moment, we might, oh I don't know...rebel." and with that Xulna stopped laughing and looked at Raxe with a decent amount of surprise.

"Are you threatening me?" Baxtthia hissed as she approached the smaller woman.

"No, I'm warning you, and you would do well to heed it." Raxe informed her. The two stared at each other for a few tense moments before Baxtthia finally tore her eyes away from the shorter woman's and stalked away. Raxe and Xulna watched her walk away before the other turned and looked down.

"Oh yeah Raxe, way to go and piss her off!" Xulna sighed but she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Lets go exploring."

Content that her dearest friend was on her side she pointed to a door that stood slightly ajar. "Hey where do you think that leads?" she asked. Xulna turned and looked at the door.

"I dunno, let's go see!" she suggested brightly as she walked right over to it and yanked it open. Almost immediately a strange green glow could be seen emanated from somewhere below and as the two inched closer to the dark doorway they found that it led out to a short platform and then began a steep, spiraling staircase. "Still want to see?" she asked Raxe who was peering over the edge.

"Let's go!" but Xulna could tell that Raxe was frightened, it was so unusual for such a mouthy nobody to be afraid of something as simple as the dark. But because they were so close Xulna didn't think twice about grabbing Raxe's hand and leading the way down into the darkness. But it became apparent that the stairway was far too steep to travel that way and so Raxe resulted to grabbing the back of Xulna's hood and whimpering now and then. After a good ten minutes of downward traveling the two landed on the bottom and found themselves facing another doorway, this time the green glow was much stronger under the jamb and Xulna cautiously opened the door.

As the door swung open the two gasped at what lay inside. Tubes of green glowing liquid bubbled and churned around an immaculate laboratory.

"Oh my stars…this is Vexen's Lab!" Raxe squealed as she darted inside. Xulna followed more slowly and surveyed the area. Xulna turned when she heard a crash and found Raxe half buried into a large filing cabinet, tossing files all about the floor.

"RAXE! What are you doing?" Xulna screamed at her.

"I'm looking for something!" Raxe answered, voice muffled in the paperwork. "FOUND IT!" she crooned as she pulled out a small, dirty looking file that was infinitely smaller than the rest. "I heard a rumor one day from Xaldin that Vexen supposedly had a theory about the darkness and everything!" she chirped as she brought the file to the desk and laid it out. "See look, it says here that since we don't have a "soul" technically, when we die we return to the darkness. But Vexen's theory suggests that we still have consciousness in the darkness. Remember when Demyx would always insist he had a heart?" she turned to her counterpart.

"The spazzy kid with the weird hair, the one that followed us down to the basement one time?" Xulna questioned.

"Yeah that one."

"I don't remember ever hearing him say that…but you ran around the upper regions of the castle more than I did those days…" Xulna shrugged it off.

"Well anyway, I think Vexen's theory makes sense because we're all just "remembering" our emotions but what if being a Nobody is more complicated than that? What if wishing it made it so?"

"What wishing you had a heart gives you a heart?" Xulna scoffed.

"Well…essentially…" Raxe blushed. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe after we die, we still know who we are and where we are! And maybe we're just waiting to get our hearts back! 'Cause see Vexen even says on a little side note that hearts could be floating around in the darkness as well. It's just like reincarnation!" Raxe began to gesture wildly as she grew more excited. "So say we're just hanging around in the darkness and all of a sudden we get a heart well then I think that heart would take us back to the world it originally belonged in!"

Xulna stood there and considered Raxe's theory.

"That actually makes sense…" she murmured. She took a few steps towards the desk and idly began shifting papers around. "Hey what's this?" she murmured as she found a complicated set of directions for the castle's defense systems. "Hm…it looks like everything should still be in working order, lemme see…" Xulna turned around and walked towards a large machine with a small switch towards the top. Muttering to herself and humming little snippets of tune to herself she studied the directions and the machine before snapping her fingers and flipped the small switch up. There was a great rumbling around the castle that shook the foundations of the castle, tossing Raxe and Xulna off their feet.

"What did you do!?" Raxe shouted over the rumbling.

"Just a moment! It'll settled down!" and Xulna was right, the castle stopped rumbling and shaking and everything went quiet again. "I just turned on the final step of the defense system, I suppose it got turned off back when everyone was still here," she shrugged. Raxe didn't say much of anything; she muttered a few choice words about insanity and kicked a few things around the office before she started stalking up the stairs on her own. Xulna counted to ten.

"XULNA!"

"Coming!" Xulna smirked as she went to rescue her partner from the evil, encroaching darkness.

* * *

Later that night, after the two had met with Baxtthia and figured out where their rooms were Xulna sighed as Raxe stubbornly crawled into bed with her. "I really wish you'd sleep in your own bed sometime!" she bitched, when they both knew that Xulna didn't really mind all that much.

"No way, its tradition really, why should I start sleeping in my own room?" Raxe demanded as she beat her pillow into sufficient comfort before settling down and wrapping her arms around the large stuffed heartless giraffe Xigbar had given her ages ago. Xulna rolled her eyes and settled down into the hard mattress.

"First thing on the list, better mattresses!" Xulna grumbled as she turned off the light.

"Xulna…" Raxe asked after a moment of shared silence in their new home. "We're gonna be able to keep our promise won't we?" she whispered.

"Don't worry about that right now Raxe, it's too late to think!" Xulna groused. "Besides, I'm sure we'll think of something, first things first, we need to figure out how Baxtthia knows which organization members have hearts now."

The two fell silent again and even though Raxe could hear Xulna's soft snores she couldn't help feel alone in the fortress. Feeling a bit foolish, because she knew she really wasn't feeling anything she inched close to Xulna and gently clutched the other woman's hand under the covers. Xulna, who of course was only pretending to be asleep was surprised to feel Raxe take her hand but smiled in spite of herself, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as they were together.


	4. Our Purpose is Our Own

**I don't know if I like this little story yet, it's only about 3 pages in Word but I thought it was important to get this out here. Raxe and Xulna leave the World that Never Was after fighting King Mickey (this may or may not be out of order of KH2...I forgot to do my homework, but I'm pretty sure it's after Xigbar that that stupid mouse shows up). There really isn't a huge amount of plot in this story bbut it does contain a huge spoiler for those who've been reading my stuff and some of you already know what it is, but for those of you who can't figure it out it's alright **

**Our Purpose is Our Own**

Xemnas's orders had been specific and terse. "Guard the Fortress" and so here they were, standing in the rain, waiting for something, anything to happen. Raxe was swaying impatiently, glancing over her shoulder now and then to the fortress.

"It's Xigbar now." was all she said. Xulna nodded briefly, understanding what she meant. Their Organization was falling apart at the hands of some teenage brat. If they'd been allowed to fight, well, Xulna had no doubts in her mind that the Keyblade Master would have already surrendered his heart. Then maybe so many of their comrades wouldn't have had to die. As it was XIV had vanished without a trace (as if she'd ever really been there in the first place) and now it was up to them, XV and XVI to defend the fortress.

"There!" Xulna shouted, pointing to a small black speck in the sky. The two women took off, following it effortlessly across the neon signs and rooftops of the World that Never Was. Finally with an effortless jump and spin Raxe landed herself in front of the intruder.

"Halt!" she ordered. The small figure ceased to move and tugged down its hood. "Holy shit it's a mouse!" Raxe exclaimed as Xulna appeared beside her.

"Sorry girls, but I don't have time to play, I must get to the fortress!" the mouse said in a high-pitched voice.

"You don't have time? Well that's too bad, I'm afraid you must oblige me," Raxe snarled as she unfurled her fan in a flurry of shredded paper. "Origami Strike!" Thousands of paper knives formed and flew towards the mouse. He dodged the attack and came down again, Keyblade drawn. Raxe jumped up to meet him, flicking her fan shut and creating her harrisen. The two jumped up among the buildings and signs once more, the distant sound of metal hitting harrisen echoing around them. Raxe was much tougher than she first appeared and with her acrobatic skills thrown in, she was fast becoming one of the more tricky members to catch. Suddenly the mouse used a spell and knocked her back. With a strangled shout Raxe hit her back on the wet pavement and struggled to stand as the mouse descended upon her, blade ready to kill. Her hood fell back, revealing a pair of pointed ears, spectacles and messy orchid hair.

But Raxe didn't blink; she didn't even flinch, as death was mere feet from her person. Just as the Mouse would have dealt the final blow a large hammer swung in front of Raxe and blocked it. Surprise registered on the mousse face as Raxe kicked him away. "Sorry, you can't kill me," she twittered as she twirled the harrisen, ready to strike again. The Mouse quickly reevaluated his stance.

"What are you two?" he demanded.

"What do you mean what are we? You're here, in our home, we're Nobodies you stupid rodent!" Raxe mouthed off. The mouse looked at them again and shook his head, he knew something but wouldn't say it.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Raxe and Xulna traded looks before Xulna pulled down her own hood and let her long indigo hair cascade over her shoulders.

"Xemnas ordered us here." She responded, making sure to keep Raxe within the protective barrier of her hammer. Raxe herself was beginning to grow antsy being confined like this, but Xulna knew for her own good she must remain.

"Do you always obey Xemnas?" the mouse asked curiously.

"No! We're our own people, we only take orders because we're bored!" Raxe snapped.

"Are you bored now?"

"Of course we are, our Organization is falling apart, our comrades are dying. We want to leave but we can't!" Xulna muttered.

"If the Organization regains themselves, what will happen to you two?" He had a point, oddly enough since neither woman knew what he was hinting at. "Help me destroy the Organization and then you'll be free!" the mouse proposed when Raxe and Xulna stared at him.

"Why? The Keyblade master seems to be doing a fine job of that…" Xulna demanded dryly.

"Do you really think it's going to be over?" he demanded. Raxe and Xulna again traded looks. "I know in my gut that it's not over and I know in my gut that you two will be the ones to end it." Now Raxe and Xulna didn't know it but at this point the mouse was trying to talk his way out of fighting them together, but he'd inadvertently triggered something within each of them. One wanted freedom and the other wanted a purpose, apart they were threatening; together they were deadly.

"Alright rodent, elucidate," the shorter one hissed.

"You two have the potential to end the Organization, if you don't you'll always be forced to do someone else's bidding. Help me destroy the Organization and I promise you'll find what you're both looking for!" His speech was so impassioned and so inviting that right then and there Raxe and Xulna decided.

"Alright, we'll do it," they agreed. The mouse looked so happy right then that it was almost too painful for them to look at.

Suddenly Raxe turned around and looked at the fortress, eyes wide in her face. "Xigbar's dead." she whispered quietly. "We have to go!" she turned to Xulna.

"Wait! You said you'd help!" the mouse protested.

"And we will…but not this time, not this Organization." Xulna informed him as she formed a portal.

"You're just like him!" the mouse ranted. "Light and dark together so I don't understand!!"

"What's there to understand, our loyalty isn't to you, just like it's not to Xemnas…not really…" Raxe shrugged. "Our loyalty is to ourselves, we'll help you, but on our own terms." And with that she jumped into the darkness, followed by Xulna.

* * *

"Where are we?" Raxe asked as the two looked around at their strange new surroundings. They stood in an alleyway, watching as people passed them by without a glance, laughing, talking, carrying on.

"I don't know, I've never been here before…" Xulna answered as she felt Raxe grip her hand. "We'll be alright, everything will be alright," she tried to reassure her.

"It's about time you two showed up, I've been waiting for a long time," a female voice hissed from behind them. As the two women turned they were greeted by the imposing figure of a blonde woman, dressed in a simple dress, but everything about her screamed good breeding. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Numbers XV and XVI, I'm Baxtthia."


	5. Watch Yourself Superior!

**Author Notes:**

**Characters:** Raxe, Xulna, Xalenn, Pomxerhus, Ansem the Wise, Paxri

**Music:** Born for this: Paramore

**Other:** Raxe & Xulna recieve their punishment for Baxtthia's death and meet Ansem the Wise for the first time (however they are fully aware of who he is). We discover a few things about Raxe that scare Xulna and Xalenn and what is the significance of Mr. Heartless? POSSIBLE HS&A SPOILERS!

* * *

**WATCH YOURSELF SUPERIOR!**

The moment Raxe and Xulna passed through the darkness into the meeting hall; Xalenn whirled around and glared at them. "I thought I told you two that you were to leave them alone?" she hissed.

"You never actually put that into an official order," Xulna pointed out as she instinctively stepped further in front to protect Raxe.

"Fine, you want an official order? I command you to keep yourselves here until the mission is complete!"

"What mission?" Raxe demanded.

"My dear Raxe, don't you know anything about men?" Xalenn purred condescendingly. "The more they fight together as brothers in arms the more likely they are to be companions. Their children would be an absolutely fabulous edition to the Neo Organization. I can only hope that they have several females, however I'd settle for one."

"Wait, so you're sending Heartless at them to make them fall more in love? Don't you think that's just going to frustrate them and tear them apart?" Xulna scoffed. She and Raxe traded looks briefly to note that they were both on the same wavelength. Xalenn was absolutely batshit.

"Silly Xulna wait and see." Xalenn said as she tossed back her fiery curls.

"So why aren't we allowed to participate? We know those boys way better then Pomxerhus!" Raxe challenged.

"Think of it as part of your punishment…" Xalenn growled.

"Punishment for what!?" Both women shouted at the same time.

"For killing Baxtthia!" Xalenn screamed.

"She was a traitor!" Xulna argued.

"She was still your superior and my sister!" Xalenn shot back.

"So you value familial ties more than loyalty to the Neo Organization? That's pretty hypocritical coming from our own Superior…" Raxe hissed. Xalenn's furious shouts echoed around the empty meeting hall as she used her power over gravity to knock Raxe across the room.

"STAY THERE!" She ordered Xulna, pressing her hand palm down against the floor, strengthening the gravity in that area. Xulna sank to her knees and concentrated on breathing, though she was more worried about her partner. "Raxe darling I know this is hard for you to understand, what with you being so Irebellious/I-!" At this point Xalenn rolled the gravitational force of the room into a sphere and used it to bowl the struggling girl off her feet once more. "But try and keep you cute little trap shut!" she ordered.

Raxe groaned in pain and stood shakily to her feet. Defense had never been her strong suit. That's why she had Xulna, that's why Xulna had always been there. With a huff and a toss of her hair she summoned her harisen and flipped it open. "ORIGAMI STRIKE!" she shouted, summoning thousands of razor thin sheets of paper and throwing them at her with a wave of the fan.

"Hmph!" Xalenn huffed, increasing the gravity around the room and pinning the paper to the floor, her triumphant glare at the sight of the thousands of tiny paper knives pressed into the marble distracted her long enough for Raxe she flip her fan closed and launch an attack. Xalenn hit the back wall before she knew what was happening.

"Again!" Raxe shouted as she flicked the harisen open again into her fan and flung more paper knives at the Superior. She didn't say anything as she approached the older woman, eyes focused on her now bleeding target. Xigbar had been specific about that, always focus and never let anything distract you from your prey. Her pointed ears twitched in anticipation as she approached the still figure of the Superior. She could kill her now, she could end it now and everything would be over. She raised her Harisen for the final blow.

"Raxe!" Xulna's warning tone was enough to stop her. No, this wasn't the right time…not yet. However, Xulna's warning also awoke the Superior who was quick to strike back at the Origami Acrobat. With a slight grunt Raxe felt Xalenn's foot connect with her stomach and while she absorbed the blow as she fell, it still hurt like all hell.

"There, consider that your final warning you little bitch, if you ever cross me again, I'll crush you!" But Xalenn made no move to demonstrate that power and Xulna realized how badly the Superior was shaking and how badly she was hiding it. "As for the both of you, your punishment for Baxtthia's death is quite simple and mundane. Xori acquired a new prisoner lurking around our fortress. You will guard him periodically, alone." The last word sealed their undying hatred of this woman. They never did anything by themselves these days! "If I catch you fraternizing together while you are on guard duty, please know that I will not hesitate to punish you further…" she hissed.

At that moment Pomxerhus appeared out of the darkness and took in the scene before him. "Darling what on earth is going on here?" he demanded.

"Just a little training lover, how did it go?" she asked with an almost giddy tone. "You are dismissed…" she added to Raxe and Xulna as she and Pomxerhus vanished.

Xulna gasped deeply when she was released from the gravity pit and hurried over to Raxe. "You okay Teacup?" she asked as she helped up the dazed Nobody.

"Oh yeah sure, I'm fine, but next time we do this…I'm not going to fake loosing…" she growled with an irritated look at her partner. "Thanks though…" she relented after a moment. "This bites! Guard duty by ourselves! That's just evil!" she scoffed.

"Well, just put it on the lists of reasons we want to kill the Superior…" Xulna sighed as the two went back to Raxes' room. "Do you feel bad though Raxe? I mean…Xori, Xyma, Paxri and Simaxe, they're all gonna die!" Xulna fretted as she sat on Raxe's bed.

"I don't care about them." Raxes' response was curt and angry as she kicked off her shoes. "You're the most important thing to me, without you, I've got nothing."

Xulna fidgeted on the bed, she hated it when Raxe got serious like that, she liked it better when her friend was smirking or laughing.

"But I suppose…" Raxe began again. "It's not gonna matter, we'll all find our hearts in the darkness…you know, if we're meant to and maybe that way we can meet them again."

"We'll be the only two left…the only two left that know about the Organization."

"We can hang out somewhere else, when this is all over, we'll take a nice vacation and hang out with hot beach boys." She grinned. Raxe finished changing into black, loose fitting lounge pants and a white tank top with her favorite black hooded sweater over it. 'Origami' was written down the right sleeve and 'Acrobat' was down the left. "Alright, so you should change too…" Raxe said turning around.

"Already did!" Xulna grinned as she had manipulated the atoms of her clothes to change effortlessly into loose jeans and flowing white poets shirt. It was still feminine enough to show off her impressive curves but was far more comfortable than a traditional top.

"Great, let's go see this prisoner that Xori dragged in, I'm assuming our guarding schedules will be handed out tomorrow, so we won't get in trouble." Raxe pointed out.

"Good point!" Xulna smiled, glad that Raxe had calmed down enough to smile a little.

* * *

The two women wandered down into the castles' basement prisons and found Paxri sitting in a chair and staring at the older man in the cell. He seemed quite at peace with his surroundings, and even nodded a greeting to them. Xulna was singing something under her breath but Raxe wasn't paying attention, the voice, however, was comforting. Raxe found that she had trouble seeing in the dark and slipped her glasses on over her pert nose to get a better look.

"Oh my, a Nobody who wears glasses, how odd." The man's voice was strange and foreign; Raxe found that she hated it.

"Shut up, pest." Paxri snapped as she flung a chunk of glass against the wall.

"My vision's improved from the day I first opened my eyes, but certain things still bother me, I need to wear these when I read as well." Raxe decided to point out. She should have realized how quiet Xulna was being (she'd stopped singing!) but she was too curious about the man to notice. "What's your name old man?" she demanded.

"I am called Ansem the Wise." He replied.

"Holy shit!" Xulna blurted out as Raxe jumped back from the prison. Paxri was on her feet in an instant, bow drawn and ready to kill him with the arrow fitted there.

"What? Should I kill him now?!" she demanded, looking to her superiors for answers. Raxe and Xulna traded looks.

"Yes!" Raxe shouted.

"NO!" Xula thundered as Paxri unleashed the arrow. There was a loud pop and when both Raxe and Paxri opened their eyes they saw Paxri's arrow had dissolved into a fine sand that Ansem was currently staring at. "You idiots! If we kill him without Xalenn's permission she'll kill us! Besides, he might have information about what's going on elsewhere, we'll discuss interrogating him to the Superior, Raxe, let's go!" Xulna snapped her fingers and motioned up the stairs. "Stand down Paxri, relax, he's not going to try and escape." Xulna informed her. Paxri nodded nervously and sat down again, eyes now riveted on Ansem.

* * *

"What are you thinking?!" Raxe shouted at Xulna as they safely ensconced themselves in Raxe's room. "That guy is NOT GOOD!!"

"Relax!" Xulna shouted back as she flopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to her, when that didn't work she picked up Raxe's stuffed heartless giraffe and wiggled it encouragingly. "Mr. Heartless thinks that you should relax!" she teased. Raxe huffed and bounced over, grabbing her toy and hugging it tightly as she finally sat down at the end of her bed, facing Xulna. "Now listen. It won't do us any good to kill him because he can help us get with our whole "mission", ya know?" she asked.

Raxe eyed her dubiously and chewed on one of her giraffe's ears as she contemplated the situation. "Well, I suppose…" she finally sighed. "I dunno Xully…" she sighed looking around. "I still think it's dangerous!"

"That's because you're naturally tentative Teacup!" Xulna teased. "Look, I promise it's all going to work out okay? At least he's decent looking…" Xulna sighed in a dreamy sort of way and looked away, completely missing the horrified look on her friends face.


End file.
